


flowers grow in my heart, hope yours grow too

by pusa



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Richie and Eddie are idiots, Sonia Kaspbrak is Not That Bad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also i hope this is funny enough for that fluff n humor tag, can i say that pls, this is a very venty and word vomit fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pusa/pseuds/pusa
Summary: richieu were gone for so long and i missed u my eddie ):how was the bleach!! did ur hair die? haha.. or did it DYE?eddievery funny. and my hair is VERY soft rn, FYI. you can’t touch itrichiewait eddie no whatwhat do you mean eddie baby please answer me backEDDIEPAYPALeddie kaspbrak has received $20.00 from RICHIE[eddie bleaches his hair. then dyes it pink. richie collectively loses all of his shit]
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 34
Kudos: 337





	flowers grow in my heart, hope yours grow too

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my baby ella because without her, this fic literally wouldn't exist. thank you for being so supportive and sweet, i love you.  
this is also inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/jmsransone/status/1189818721679880194) and by jack's blonde/pink hair ;u; i'm very sensitive as u can see...  
but i think u have to get through 5k of word vomit fluff and eddie being blonde before he gets pink hair so yes. i think im sorry but i hope u enjy this fic i love you

It was stupid. A little bit stupid, to be honest. But still, it was stupid.

Eddie didn’t know how he got into this position. Sitting in his bathroom toilet, Beverly by the sink, mixing bleach and some other weird hair stuff. The smell was getting into Eddie’s eyes and nose and he scrunches his nose.

He doesn’t even know why he agreed to bleach his hair. Beverly was going through another phase of hers; she wants to try doing hair and practicing it and apparently, she’s researched and practiced on her own hair on how to bleach properly—

(“Look!” Beverly had proudly shown off a lonely blonde strand at the back of her hair. All of the losers are crowded around her, humming.

“What is it?” Eddie asks, a little confused and Beverly grins.

“I bleached my hair! Well, a part of it,” she explains and Eddie nods, touching the hair between his fingertips. “It hurt a little but it’s so pretty!”

“Won’t your hair die when you bleach it?” Mike asks, standing closer to Eddie to touch it, too.

“It probably will,” Richie shrugs from beside Stan, his arms around the other boy. “That’s what bleach does to ya, young lady!”

“Oh, shut up, Richie,” Beverly rolls her eyes with a grin. “Maybe we can all bleach our hairs together!”

“Yeah, no.”)

—and had somehow roped Eddie into bleaching his. Eddie blames it on Beverly’s smile and trustworthy character. But really, Eddie thinks he just has a soft spot for her. 

“Beverly, this sucks,” he whines, “I don’t think I wanna do it now.”

“Hush,” Beverly laughs, looking down at the sink. “I swear, Eddie, you’ll totally rock the bleached hair life. Maybe we’ll even color it pink.”

“My mom’s gonna kill me, you know,” Eddie mumbles, scratching idly at his arm. “She’d kill you, too.”

“So what?” Beverly snorts. “At least I got to bleach your hair.”

“Won’t my hair die, though?”

“Hair is dead, Eds.”

Eddie slowly looks up at Beverly. “I don’t think that’s correct.”

“It’s correct, believe me.”

“No, I won’t,” Eddie shakes his head. “I’m gonna check on Richie about that.”

Beverly grins then looks at him. She brings up the bowl of bleach and Eddie shudders. “Of course you will. Now, shall we?”

Number one: bleach fucking stings like a bitch.

Number two: Eddie fucking hates bleach.

Number three: Eddie looks fucking good.

At least. That’s what Beverly says.

Eddie’s staring at himself in the mirror and tries to run his hand through his hair. Note: it’s not dry yet.

Eddie hisses when he lightly touches his scalp and pouts when his bangs flop over his eyes. His hair is a horrendous orange. The back of his hair is still a little wet, dripping down his back and he cringes. He turns to Bev, who’s sitting on the toilet, mixing bleach _again_ in the bowl.

“Bev, I look so ugly,” he cries out. “What’d you _do_?”

“Duh,” Beverly says. “We need to bleach it twice, I think.”

“You _think_?”

“Eddie, trust me,” Beverly smiles and slaps her hand against her thighs. “Do you wanna do it now, though? Do you think you can handle it?”

Eddie looks at himself on the mirror. “I don’t wanna go out like this! Also, your hair did _not_ look like this when you showed us your hair. It was a pretty light color!”

“Yeah,” Beverly yawns, lazily mixing the bleach. “That’s ‘cause I bleached it twice, dummy.”

“But my scalp hurts,” Eddie whines. “But I don’t wanna go outside with carrot-looking hair!”

Beverly snorts out a laugh and even then, Eddie manages a smile. He sighs and looks at the mirror again. If he backs out now, then his mom will _really_ get mad at him and he’ll probably be grounded and live the rest of the month with orange hair. He rubs his lips together and looks at Beverly. She grins innocently at him, showing him the bowl of bleach.

_Oh, well_, he thinks, _fuck it_.

“All right,” he says. “Let’s bleach it again.”

Eddie Kaspbrak has blonde hair.

It had taken almost four hours and Eddie almost crying from the bleach and Beverly convincing him not to tell on her on Bill and promises to buy him iced coffee for a week. She then gave Eddie treatment and laid with him on his bed. There’s a cotton shirt wrapped around Eddie’s head as he sighs, thinking of what they just did.

“What the fuck,” he mumbles. “I’m so tired.”

“You weren’t even the one who did the bleaching shit.” Beverly laughs, throwing her legs up on the air. “I need to take a picture of you and send it to the chat.”

“No,” Eddie whines, extending the ‘o’. “I want to surprise them!”

Beverly laughs, turning to face him and she grins. The smell of bleach has permanently stained Eddie’s bedroom, but he doesn’t care. After they’ve done the washing of the second layer, Beverly had screamed a little and seemed so proud of herself as she put on the treatment. Eddie thinks all of this was worth it for her.

“But, really,” Beverly hums. “Thanks for letting me bleach your hair. I know your mom is gonna kill you for it.”

“It’s okay,” Eddie tries to shrug. “I’ll just tell her that I’ll get more damage if she forces me to dye it back to black.”

Beverly hums. “Oh, but you _will_, though. Dying your hair is bad.”

Eddie gasps. “Can I color my hair?”

“Yeah, of course, you dummy. That’s the point of the bleach.”

“Holy shit!” Eddie curses, sitting up and quickly adjusting the shirt wrapped his head when it moves. “Bev, I should color my hair! Holy shit!”

Beverly laughs and slowly sits up beside him. “Sure, Eddie,” she grins. “We’ll color your hair.”

**richie**  
eddie eddie eddie eddie my honey my loves my so sweet  
eddieeeeeeeeeee  
did bv kill u omfg…  
EDDIE!!!!!!!!!

**eddie**  
richie omg what..  
Beverly didn’t kill me wtf!!

**richie**  
u were gone for so long and i missed u my eddie ):  
how was the bleach!! did ur hair die? haha.. or did it DYE?

**eddie**  
very funny. and my hair is VERY soft rn, FYI. you can’t touch it

**richie**  
wait eddie no what  
what do you mean eddie baby please answer me back  
EDDIE  
  


Here are two things again:

  1. Eddie looks fucking good; and
  2. He is never going back to black hair ever again

This is what he tells himself on a Monday morning as he stares at himself on the mirror. His mother had seen what happened that Friday night, right after Beverly left out his window when they heard the car engine. She’d winked at him and said _you look fucking good, Eddie. Trust me_.

To recap: Sonia had lost her shit. When she walked in, she’d instantly smelled the bleach and had screamed. Eddie ran down the stairs and Sonia screamed even louder. It was exactly how Eddie had planned it. When he successfully made Sonia sit down and gave her a glass of water, he’d explained: Bev’s aunt had offered to do his hair and Beverly wasn’t ready for hers to be bleached. Eddie, being the nicest and kindest good boy he is, had offered his. He explained how Bev’s aunt is a famous and successful hairdresser in New York and had countless of celebrities’ hair done. Dying his hair black was a bad idea. According to Bev’s aunt.

To make it short: Sonia had lost her shit. Eddie was a good fucking liar. And—

His hair is now bleached. And it’s staying that way.

Eddie sighs and looks at his hair again. It had become a little pale yellow by the second layer and Eddie wouldn’t be lying if he said he loved it. He rubs his lips against each other, which is what he’s been doing for the past hour and ruffles his hair. He was expecting it to be dry and ugly, but with what Beverly had given him, they were soft and even a little bouncy. Eddie absolutely loves it.

“You can do this,” he mumbles, straightening up and fixes his shirt. “Beverly says you look good, so you look good. No need to be a pussy now.”

“Eddie-bear!” Sonia shouts from downstairs and Eddie huffs. _This is it_.

“It’s nearing 7 am, dear! You’re going to be late!”

“Coming, mom!”

He quickly closes the door behind him as he goes down the stairs, two steps at a time and grins at the way his mother shrieks.

“Eddie! Don’t do that! You’ll trip!”

“Sorry, ma,” he grins bashfully and kisses her cheek when she leans down. As she stands straight again, she looks at his hair and tuts.

“I’m still disappointed that you did this, Eddie-bear,” Sonia sighs and puts a hand on Eddie’s head. “You should’ve told mommy first.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, ma, but Bev’s aunt really wanted to do it,” Eddie lies with a grin. “I’ll make it up to you, ma!”

“Of course, my bear,” Sonia leans down and kisses the top of his head and Eddie shudders. “Have fun in school today, dear. Don’t forget your lunch by the table and I’ll be home late.”

“Okay, ma!” Eddie quickly runs past her and stuffs his brown paper bag lunch in his bag and runs towards the door. He quickly waves at her. “Bye, ma!”

“Be safe, Eddie-bear!”

As Eddie walks towards Derry High, nerves swirling around his stomach like a tornado, his hair a pale, light yellow, he thinks: _this is fucking it_.

Eddie successfully avoids Bowers and his gang and he almost sighs in relief, like, five times. When he walked in school, everyone had looked at him and some girl said _you look pretty_! and Eddie thinks he’s about to have an asthma attack.

It’s the most attention he thinks he’s got ever since.

_You can do this_, he breathes evenly as he nears their classroom door. _You won’t get suspended for having bleached hair and no one’s gonna make fun of you. You can do this, Eds_.

“Holy _shit_, Eds!”

Richie.

Eddie turns around with a sheepish smile and there he stands, Richie Tozier, in his blue Hawaiian shirt on top a white shirt and jeans, looking at Eddie with wide eyes and an open mouth.

“What’s with the look?” Eddie laughs, a little nervous as Richie walks over to him with his hands in his pockets and still with the dumbfounded expression.

“Holy shit,” Richie says instead. “I—Holy shit, Eds.”

“Real poetic,” Eddie rolls his eyes and opens their classroom door. The noise from inside quiets a little. “Anything else you got, Shakespeare?”

Richie follows him to their seats and promptly drops his bag to the floor, unlike Eddie who had carefully placed it down and sat on his chair. Eddie ignores Richie and turns in shock to his left when a girl taps his shoulder.

“Your hair is so nice!” she says, and her name is probably Claire. Eddie’s not entirely sure but still, his cheeks heat up a little at the way she smiles at him.

“Thank you,” he smiles softly.

“Where’d you get it done?” she continues the conversation, turning on her seat completely to face him. Eddie turns to her too.

“Oh—my friend, Beverly, she did it for me,” he trips over his words and Claire grins at him.

“She’s amazing!”

“She is!” Richie suddenly butts in and Eddie jumps a little at Richie’s arm over his shoulders. He can faintly smell Richie’s…detergent? He smells like April flowers, like the ones that bloom in the spring.

Claire blinks at Richie and nods. “Yeah, I’ve seen her around! She’s really pretty.”

“You betcha, young lady!” Richie answers and Claire grins. “Now, young lady, would ya mind giving me and my Eds some privacy?”

Claire laughs and Eddie’s cheeks heat up more. He says, “Shut up, Rich,” at the same time Claire nods and turns away from them.

He faces Richie with a frown and is surprised to see Richie looking at him with a grin. “What?” he mumbles, looking away and frowns at Richie’s laugh.

“Nothing, it’s just, you look—”

“Ho—Holy shit, Ed-Eddie!”

Richie gets cut off by Bill walking inside their room and running towards the pair with wide eyes. Eddie laughs at his reaction and reciprocates Bill’s high five.

“Yoh-You look so go-ho-od!” Bill says with wide eyes and touches Eddie’s hair which makes the latter laugh, trying to swing away from him.

“Thanks,” he grins then turns to Richie. He was about to ask him what he was gonna say before he got cut off when the door opens again and their teacher walks in. Richie winks at him and mouths _lunch_ before loudly greeting their teacher. Eddie fights off a laugh and looks down at his desk.

So far so good.

They don’t talk at lunch because Richie remembers he has to tutor someone—

(“Unfortu-fucking-nately,” Richie groans loudly when he’d explained, remembering right before they go inside the cafeteria. Eddie raises his brows at him.

“You? Tutor someone? Why?”

“I need to boost my deportment grades, Eds,” Richie rolls his eyes then throws an arm around Eddie’s shoulders. “I’ll wait for ya later, young man! Sir Tozier will walk you home today!”

“You always walk me home,” Eddie shrugs his arm off but smiles at Richie. “Good luck on tutoring today, asshole. And I’ll see you later.”)

—and it left Eddie a little nervous.

Because, you see, there’s this—there’s this little, well, kinda big but let’s call it little—small? not really big? atomic?—REALLY, really big? deal.

Yeah.

Let’s call it that.

Really, really big deal.

That sometimes, only a bit sometimes—sometimes, Richie will look at Eddie and Eddie will—he’ll get… tornadoes and butterflies and probably squirrels running around his stomach and his heart will beat too fast and then Richie will laugh or make a funny face and it’ll make Eddie feel very, very funny things. And sometimes, sometimes, when they’re alone or when they’re behind the group, Richie’s hand will brush against his and Eddie will look at him the same time he does, and they’ll smile and look down at the ground and—

That’s it.

And sometimes (most times most times most times) Eddie will stare at a wall in his room and think about boys (_richie richie richie richie richie_) and think what it’s like to hold their hand and kiss them and probably go on a skateboarding date with them.

(No, this isn’t because he and Richie sometimes go to the park and skateboard together and sometimes Richie will hold his hand and lead him because Eddie sucks sometimes and Richie’s hand feels warm and safe and and and and)

And sometimes, Eddie will look at Richie and feel all kinds of emotion swirl around him like a hurricane and there’s this word, there’s this word—

_love love love love love_

—that keeps circling around Eddie’s mind and it’s a little scary. A little scary yet so safe and comfortable and it reminds him of another word and—

_home home home home home_

—he looks at Richie and thinks _oh._ _Oh, oh, oh, oh_.

Sometimes, Eddie looks at Richie and thinks _love_ and_ home_.

Eddie sees Richie again when school is over.

He’s standing by the sign, (**REMEMBER: CURFEW @ 7 PM**), looking down at his phone as he tries to embrace the warm sunset light. It’s been awhile since he’s been under the sun and despite his mom’s words, being under the sunlight—warm, just before 6pm so that it’s golden and beautiful—makes him feel calm, comfortable.

He sighs when he notices that’s nearing 6pm. Where the hell is Richie?

“Eds!”

Eddie looks up and in front of him, Richie, with his hands inside his pockets, slouching a little as he looks at Eddie. There’s a soft smile in his lips, eyes droopy as he looks at Eddie up and down. Eddie feels new.

“What?” he huffs. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Of course you’ve been!” Richie says, still a little softly and he walks closer to Eddie to throw an arm around his shoulder. “To the clubhouse?”

“To the clubhouse.”

Eddie doesn’t shrug off Richie’s arm, like usual. Richie lets his arm stay, like usual.

When they near the entrance to the clubhouse, Richie freezes and Eddie stops midway through his story.

“And Bowers was all—what happened?”

Richie blinks and then he grins at Eddie. “Race you to the hammock!”

“Wh—_Richie_! That’s cheating! You fucking—_asshole_!”

Eddie runs after Richie who’d jumped down to the hole and he groans, slowly stepping on the ladder and not even feigning surprise when he sees Richie grinning at him, lying on the hammock.

“Asshole,” Eddie grumbles. “That wasn’t even fair.”

“Nothing’s fair in this world, pretty lad,” Richie singsongs and Eddie rolls his eyes, dumping his bag on the floor and walking over to the hammock. He crosses his arms and stares down at Richie. Richie only grins harder at him.

“This is the third time this week you’ve been there!” Eddie whines. “That’s totally unfair.”

Richie shrugs before his eyes lighten up and he opens his arms. Eddie raises a brow.

“Cuddle time, Eds!”

“Yeah, no.” Eddie deadpans. “You literally had three growth spurts in the past month—look, your legs are _hanging off_! What makes you think we’ll fit? We’re not thirteen anymore!”

Richie groans, arms still outstretched. “Complain, complain, complain!” he rolls his eyes. “Really, Eds? C’mon, you’ll fit in like a baby!”

Eddie stares at Richie. Richie only wriggles his eyebrows at him. “C’mon, Eds,” he eggs him on. “Beats sitting on those dusty ass chairs.”

“Fine,” Eddie mutters and Richie barely lets out a yell of triumph when Eddie is roughly climbing on the hammock, purposely hitting on Richie—whether it be his ribs or his legs. He grins when he hears Richie groan and he moves as he tries to get comfortable. He feels Richie move behind him before he throws his leg on top of Richie’s. He leans back and smiles softly when Richie’s arms loop around his neck and rest on his chest.

“Bro,” Richie says in a deep voice and Eddie bursts out laughing.

“Shut up!”

Richie hums and Eddie leans back more. He feels Richie nuzzle his face into his hair and he snorts. “Stop doing that, you weirdo.”

“It _is_ soft!” Richie gasps, leaning forward which makes Eddie turn to him. They don’t notice the fact that they’re way too close to each other. Eddie rolls his eyes.

“Of course, it is. You never listen to me.”

Richie grins and winks at him. He leans forward and presses a quick kiss on the tip of Eddie’s nose. “Sorry, Eddie Spaghetti!”

“Don’t call me that,” Eddie huffs before leaning back against him again. He hums and begins to play with Richie’s fingers. He compares their hands together and smiles when Richie begins to softly sing beside his ear. He briefly registers Richie singing the words _could have been one lonely night_ and _just like the others_ when Richie stops.

“You know, Eds,” Richie whispers, “you really suit your hair.”

“Thanks, Rich,” Eddie whispers back and looks at both their outstretched hands. He always thought that his fingers were long but putting them on top of Richie’s made it seem like he had the shortest fingers.

“My palm is wider than yours!” Eddie gasps and feels his cheeks heat up when Richie chuckles.

“Sure is,” Richie murmurs and when Eddie blinks, Richie’s curling his fingers against his.

Oh.

Eddie looks at their intertwined hands and knows that Richie had sat still behind him. He squeezes their hands and raises it slowly to softly press a kiss against Richie’s knuckles.

“Your hands are very pretty,” he murmurs against them and feels Richie slump a little.

“Your hair is very pretty,” Richie murmurs back and Eddie grins.

“I know.”

“Oh, of course, you know. You’re the prettiest boy to ever exist.”

“Shut up.”

_kiss him kiss him kiss him kiss him kiss him_

Eddie blinks.

“Richie, is hair dead?”

Richie bursts out laughing by his ear and Eddie cringes away from him.

“Ow! Why are you laughing!”

“Eddie, what the _fuck_?”

It goes like that for a while:

Richie teases Eddie about his hair and then, when they’re alone, he’ll hold Eddie close to him and whisper of how pretty he is, and Eddie will whisper back how pretty Richie is and there’ll be fumbling, and they’ll be holding hands as they giggle and murmur to each other.

Sonia has grown to love his hair. Eddie uses love because Sonia still insists on dying his hair back to black but at least she doesn’t have a frown on her face.

Sometimes, Eddie thinks Richie’s gonna kiss him.

He doesn’t.

Sometimes, Eddie thinks he’s about to kiss Richie. He doesn’t. He chickens out before he can do anything.

Mostly, Richie and Eddie talk endlessly on their phones and sometimes, all the time, all the time, all the time, Richie would ask Eddie out to eat somewhere—McDonald’s or at the park with doughnuts and coffee or grilled cheese sandwiches—and Eddie would say yes, of course, because that’s what he does.

He always say yes.

Like now.

**richie**  
alright spaghet man lets go rn. Kets fucking go

**eddie_  
_**what do u mean now.

**richie**  
u and me. lets gucken go rn.

**eddie**  
englihs pls??

**richie**  
Edward “Spaghetti” Kaspbrak, will you, the loveliest boy, come with me?

**eddie**  
where to bro

**richie**  
mcdonalds pls

**eddie**  
i hate you

**richie**  
it’s a Friday we always go on fridays)-:

**eddie**  
fine  
meet me there in ten

**beverly <3**  
EDDIE EDDIE I GOT U YOUR PINK DYE!!!!!! <3

When Eddie has successfully snuck out of his house, which wasn’t that hard as Sonia tends to sleep as early as 6pm, he briskly walks to the one and only McDonald’s in Derry, which was built, like, two years ago and Eddie is eternally grateful. There’s butterflies flying around his stomach as he nears the establishment and he tries to contain his smile.

Spotting the restaurant, Eddie quickens his walking and opens the door. He squishes down the urge to disinfect his hands and he thinks, _you can do it later, just go order, you pussy_.

“Eds, Eds, Eds!”

Eddie turns to his left and a grin instantly forms when he sees Richie, coke float in hand as he sits by the window, a little secluded place that he and Eddie had always sat, ever since this place opened. Eddie waves a little and walks over to the cashier.

“Hiya, Eddie,” Robin, the girl who’s just started working two months ago greets him with a smile. Eddie instantly feels his cheeks heat up. “Nice hair. You being a little rebel now?”

Eddie laughs quietly and shakes his head, bangs flopping all over. “No, just wanted to help my friend.”

Robin grins at him and tilts her head a little. “Think she can do mine?” her laugh is a little raspy, smile the most beautiful Eddie’s seen on a girl (second to Beverly, of course). “The usual, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Eddie smiles.

“Another date?” Robin smirks, pointing her head to the direction of where Richie sits.

“It’s not a date,” Eddie murmurs, shoulders bunching up, trying to hide his reddening cheeks.

Robin hums, punching in his order (_hot fudge sundae, large fries_) and smirks at him with a glint in her eyes. “That’s not what he said.”

Eddie almost drops his wallet. “Wha—What did he say?”

Robin shrugs. “Guess you’ll have to ask him. That’s $3.18.”

Eddie narrows his eyes, holding tightly onto his money. Robin narrows her eyes back. “What’d Richie say?”

Robin raises a brow and opens her hand out for the money. “Pay me first, Spaghetti.”

“That—Don’t call me that.”

Robin grins. “Oh?”

Eddie feels his cheeks heat up and he quickly gives her his money and glares at her. “Asshole.”

“I’m just a McDonald’s cashier.”

“And that’s why it makes so much sense.”

Robin narrows her eyes and punches something in the register again. “You wish you were me.”

Eddie blinks. “Actually, yeah.”

Robin shrugs and gives Eddie his change. “Here’s your order, you gay boy.”

“Thank you,” Eddie blinks at the sudden tray on the counter, filled with his order. “Gay girl.”

“No problem.” Robin nods. Eddie nods back.

Eddie takes his tray and looks back to nod again at Robin. She winks at him. _Go get him!_ she mouths at him and Eddie almost trips.

“Woah! You okay?”

Eddie blinks and walks steadily closer to his and Richie’s table. Richie’s halfway through his burger and Eddie frowns.

“You have a sundae _and_ a coke float?”

He sits down in front of Richie and frowns at the way Richie grins at him.

“Funny,” Richie chuckles. “That’s exactly what Robin told me.”

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Of course she did.”

Eddie watches as Richie scarfs down on his burger and he hides a smile by biting through a fry. He hums and dips the fry on his sundae.

“Of course, you’d do that.”

“Why must you say that every time we go here?”

Richie grins and tilts his head to the side. “Ah, and when do we come here?”

Eddie rolls his eyes and stuffs a sundae-dipped fry. “Nearly every other day. I might get food poisoning one day.”

“Now, now,” Richie says in a British accent through a mouthful of burger and fries. “That’s not a proper way to woo a lady now, wight?”

“Wight,” Eddie copies him even though he knows there’s red in his cheeks. “Wait, am I the lady?”

“Why,” Richie gasps, holding his burger to his chest, “but of course! My lovely Eds!”

“That totally doesn’t make any sense,” Eddie rolls his eyes and messily dips three fries and stuffs it in his mouth. He stares into the table for awhile as he chews when he hears Richie snort out a laugh. He looks up to see Richie staring at him with a grin, although it’s hidden behind the burger in his mouth.

“Disgusting,” Eddie tries to say through a mouthful of fries. What came out was probably _dithguthginf_. Richie laughs with the burger in his mouth.

“Agree!” he says, which comes out as _agwee_. Eddie covers his mouth when he feels giggles explode out of him. He tries hard to swallow down the fries when Richie begins laughing and then—

Chaos begins.

Eddie can’t seem to stop laughing and he’s trying _his fucking best_ to make the fucking fries go down, but Richie’s laugh is too funny and he’s really—he’s gonna die or whatever.

“Fuck—Fuck _you_,” Eddie wheezes out, two of his hands finally covering his mouth and he tries to quiet down his laughter when Richie just calms down and says, “egg,” which is so Richie and so stupid that it makes Eddie laugh again.

“Stop, stop,” Eddie tries to let out when a snort comes out of him and Richie _howls_ with laughter.

“Holy sh-hi-shit, Eds,” Richie wheezes out, head leaning against the table. “I’ve never heard that in a while!”

“Fuck you,” Eddie groans out whilst laughing and shakes his head. He bites his lip and tries to calm himself down and glares at Richie. “Fuck you.”

Eddie picks up his sundae and spoon. He scoops a spoon out and puts it in his mouth, all the while glaring at Richie.

“What were we even laughing at?”

“Fuck you,” Eddie whines. “Why did you say ‘egg’? I didn’t mean to laugh!”

“Eds, just admit it,” Richie grins, winking at him. “I’m just that funny.”

Eddie rolls his eyes but a laugh bubbles out of him and he slumps against his chair. “No fair,” he whines again. “Stop making me laugh! I’m trying to enjoy my food!”

“I’m not doing anything!”

Eddie snorts again and he covers his face with his sundae as he groans loudly. Richie laughs loudly and he kicks his feet up, hoping to hit Richie.

“Ow!”

“Deserved that!” Eddie pouts, angrily scooping up his sundae and putting it in his mouth.

“Oh, no, no, Eds, don’t do that to me, baby!”

Eddie widens his eyes and looks at Richie. He raises a brow.

“Don’t go all”—Richie pouts and looks at Eddie with wide eyes (or how wide they can be with his glasses)—“I’m just a poor guy! No cuties allowed!”

“Shut up,” Eddie mumbles around his spoon. “Not funny.”

“Of course, of course,” Richie says with a grin. He takes a loud sip of his coke float. “Sorry, cutie.”

“Richie,” Eddie whines. “You’re cute, too, I think.”

“You think?” Richie snorts. “Gee, thanks, Eds.”

Eddie giggles and shoves the spoon inside his mouth again. He looks at Richie only to see him staring at him with a smile.

_again again again again kiss me again again kiss me kiss me kiss me_

He takes the spoon out of his mouth. “What.”

Richie shakes his head, looking down at his coke float. “Nothing.”

Eddie kicks him lightly. “Tell me,” he says, extending the ‘e’ with a whine.

Richie takes a handful of fries and stares at Eddie. Eddie stares back. He takes a spoonful of sundae again, humming at the taste of chocolate.

Richie blinks, “Do you wanna be my boyfriend?”

Except his mouth is full of fries and half falls down on the table. Eddie shrieks.

And that could’ve been the end of the night, except Eddie kinda, really, really, likes Richie Tozier a little too much.

“Holy shit,” Eddie jumps, and a laugh comes out of his mouth unexpectedly. Richie looks at him with wide eyes before his mouth softly closes and he chews. “Richie, _what_?”

Richie looks at Eddie Kaspbrak, blonde hair looking like a halo under the trashy McDonald’s lights, chocolate sundae at the corner of his mouth, salted fingers resting on the table and looking at him with wide eyes and the softest of reds across his cheeks, and promptly falls in love. (_or fall more into love. hes been in love with this boy for ages and ages and ages and ages_)

“Be my boyfriend,” Richie blurts out and Eddie blinks. “Like go on a date with me, holy shit. I like you so much, Eds.”

Silence.

Eddie Kaspbrak is speechless.

Richie blinks at him. Eddie blinks back.

“Holy shit,” Eddie says. “Holy shit, _yes_.”

“What?”

“Richie, oh my god,” Eddie gasps, hands covering his mouth. “Bro, I like you, too.”

“Don’t say that while calling me ‘bro’!”

Eddie laughs, leaning against his chair before he leans forward again. “Richie Tozier,” he grins, “I like you so much, _too_.”

Eddie watches with a grin as Richie’s mind slowly processes what he said, and he laughs when Richie jumps. “_Eds_!”

“Yeah,” he giggles. “Me, I’m Eds.”

“_My_ Eds?” Richie gasps dramatically and Eddie can’t help the giggles that flow out of his mouth.

“Shut up, you trashmouth.”

Richie tuts and before he can do anything else, Richie stands up from his seat, leans towards Eddie against the table and cups his face. Eddie stares wide-eyed at him.

“Eds, Eds, Eds, Eds,” Richie whispers with the biggest grin and Eddie grins back at him.

He tilts his head, “Richie, Richie, Richie?”

Richie lets out a small groan and, “Can I kiss you? Am I allowed to kiss the cutest boy in the world?”

Eddie lets out the smallest of laughs and murmurs, “Of course you can. I’ve been waiting—mmf!”

Richie closes the gap between them, and Eddie accidentally grins as he closes his eyes. “Oh my god,” Richie murmurs against his lips. “Let me kiss you properly, you ass.”

Eddie laughs and holds onto Richie’s wrists. He tilts his head and presses their lips together.

(_eddie thinks there wasn’t anything more magical than being in the only mcdonald’s in derry and kissing the prettiest and funniest boy._)

“Holy shit!” Robin’s voice is too far yet too loud. “Finally!”

Richie pulls away and Eddie opens his eyes to see Richie’s eyes sparkling at him. “Yeah,” he grins. “Finally.”

“Eds, you tasted exactly like fries and sundae.”

“Okay, first of all, that’s gross. Second of all, _you_ tasted like coke. So imagine how hard that was for me.”

“If I kiss you again, will you stop complaining?”

“No. Wait, yes.”

Richie walks Eddie home.

(which is what richie always does but tonight—after tonight, it feels a little too different—a little too special)

When they left McDonald’s, Eddie shyly grasping Richie’s hand in his and Richie whooping loudly, swinging their greasy, salty hands, Eddie grins and whoops, too, albeit softer.

It still feels a little surreal.

Then, Richie gasps. Eddie looks at him.

“Oh, no, no, Eds,” Richie gasps and Eddie looks at him in alarm. “We can’t be together yet!”

“Wh—What?”

“I haven’t taken you out on a date yet!”

Eddie blinks. He then looks down at their greasy hands. “Weren’t these all dates?”

“Eddie,” Richie gasps, his glasses fall down his nose and Eddie grins. He leans up a little and pushes it up. Richie blinks.

“Do you wanna take me on a date, Richie?” Eddie teases and his grin widens when Richie looks away suddenly.

“Of course, Eds!” Richie grins back and winks, swinging their arms. Eddie chuckles at the way Richie’s cheeks are reddening. “Oh, my lovely Eds, do you know how much I’d love to take you out, my fair lady?”

“That sounds like you’re gonna kill me.”

“Por que no los dos.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Eds, Eds,” Richie starts giggling, chasing Eddie when he starts to move away. Richie wraps his arms around Eddie and the other tries to stifle his laugh when Richie nuzzles his nose against his temple. “My sweet, sweet Eddie, don’t go.”

“I’m not,” Eddie laughs. “Let go of me, you doofus. I’m almost home.”

They both walk along the pave walk like that, Richie’s arms wrapped around him as he sings softly against his ear.

“Eddie, my love,” Richie sings and Eddie groans.

“The cutest honey!” Richie gasps. “Eds, you’re like honey.”

“Is that your way of saying I’m sticky?”

“No, you dumbass,” Richie snorts. “’Cause your hair.”

“I’m convinced that you only like me because of my hair,” Eddie hums, elbowing Richie and the other laughs loudly. His laughter echoes on the dark and empty neighborhood block and Eddie quickly shushes him.

“Ah, dammit!” Richie laughs. “You caught me!”

“Harhar,” Eddie rolls his eyes. “You’re just jealous ‘cause I look cooler.”

Richie snorts. Eddie elbows him a little harder.

When they near Eddie’s house, Richie hums and presses a soft kiss on his temple. Eddie doesn’t try to hide his smile. Richie grins when he sees it.

“I really like you, Richie,” Eddie whispers and easily finds his hand. He intertwines their hands and Richie closes his eyes with a hum.

“Good,” he hums. “Because I really like you, too.”

“Okay,” Eddie giggles and he feels brave for a moment—leaning up a little and presses a soft kiss on the side of Richie’s mouth, making him open his eyes again. “I like you.”

“I think my little honey is getting too brave and sweet!”

“We’ve barely been together for a day,” Eddie rolls his eyes. “And you’re already calling me your honey.”

“Oh,” Richie tilts his head a little and drops his voice to a whisper. “I’ve been calling you mine for far too long than that.”

Eddie closes his eyes and feels his cheeks heat up more and more. He whispers instead, “Loser.”

Richie laughs and pulls away and Eddie unconsciously follows him. The way Richie’s eyes scrunch at it and the grins that pulls on his lips makes Eddie’s heart skip a beat. “Time to go home, honey,” he murmurs, and Eddie rolls his eyes.

“But I wanna spend more time with you.”

“You will,” Richie laughs again and begins walking, almost forcing Eddie to walk with him. He can see the lights on their living room. “If you don’t get grounded, at least.”

“I won’t get grounded,” Eddie mumbles. “My ma’s asleep.”

“Still won’t take a risk!” Richie tuts. “As your boyfriend, I have to make sure _my_ boyfriend gets home safe and won’t get killed by his mom.”

“I won’t,” Eddie rolls his eyes, but a smile permits his lips. “_Your_ boyfriend?”

“Exactly!” Richie turns to him and they both stop in front of Eddie’s house. “My boyfriend!”

“Yeah,” Eddie giggles and shakes his head. “You’re so dumb.”

“Dumb for you,” Richie jokes and Eddie pushes him lightly. Richie grabs his wrists and smiles at him. Eddie smiles back.

“I like you a lot, Eddie,” Richie grins. “Goodnight, my honey.”

“I like you a lot, too,” Eddie smiles softly and looks back at his house. “Goodnight, Richie.”

“See you soon, Eddie, my love!” Richie sings the last part and Eddie laughs, turning to head to his house.

“Stay safe, Richie,” he turns and looks back at him again. “I like being alive at the same time as you, you know?”

When Eddie has successfully snuck inside his house (which wasn’t a problem considering Sonia was still asleep), he quietly did his skincare—thanks to Bev, another one of her phase—and snuggled inside his blanket.

Then.

Then, Eddie quietly screams against his pillow.

“Oh my _god_,” he screams. “Richie likes me!”

_richie likes me richie likes me richie likes me richie likes me richie likes me richie likes me!_

“He’s my boyfriend,” he gasps quietly and burrows his face into his pillow.

Sometimes, sometimes, sometimes, Eddie’s heart will beat out of his chest and he’ll experience feelings and maybe, just maybe, it all goes too well at the end.

Saturday passes by and Eddie doesn’t believe that Richie’s his boyfriend until he wakes up to a message from him saying _good morning 2 the loveliest boyfriend my honey ever!! <3_ and Eddie feels his insides melt and burst.

**eddie**  
KDSFBGIALKWEIFHGV  
RICHIE

**stan**  
what now  
wait a min..

**eddie**  
LIEKKS ME

**stan**  
DSJLBGFSJEHFVEBIK???SKJFGHSKUDJBFK  
just kidding u do know richies my bff and he told me at like 6pm

**eddie**  
but we met up at like 6pm….

**stan**  
Wig

Beverly comes by at Sunday and with her, she brings Mike. She comes five minutes after Sonia has left for work and Eddie opens the door with orange juice in hand, wearing pyjamas, eyes still droopy and blonde hair looking like a birds nest on his head.

“Mike,” he says in surprise. “Uhm, good morning?”

“Eddie!” Beverly grins and instantly goes inside. Mike waves sheepishly at Eddie. “You look so cute right now, darling! The blonde is such a look but unfortunately, she has to go.”

Eddie painfully doesn’t notice the last part of her sentence as he quickly hugs Mike, trying not to spill orange juice on the other.

“I’ve literally just seen him with blonde hair,” Mike laughs as he goes in after Eddie motions him to. He grins at Eddie. “You look good, man.”

“Thank you, Mike,” Eddie grins back and they both follow Beverly into the kitchen. “Oh, I still have toast, I think. Do you guys want some?”

“No, Eddie!” Beverly says through a mouthful of toast and Mike snorts. He swipes a piece of toast quickly. Eddie sighs and takes a sip of his orange juice. “We still have to dye your hair!”

Eddie splutters through his juice. Mike chokes on his toast when he sees Eddie choking.

“Wha-_What_?” Eddie heaves out, wiping juice off his chin and frowns, wiping it off on his pyjamas next. Mike looks at Beverly in question.

Beverly has the toast resting on her mouth, both hands on her waist as she looks at Eddie in determination. She oddly looks like some emperor, except she has a backpack on her instead of some staff.

“You heard me, boys!” she says through a mouthful of toast. Eddie and Mike watch as it falls out of her mouth and she quickly bends to pick it up. Mike places a hand on his forehead. “Today, Eddie’s hair is going to be _pink_!”

Eddie sits on his toilet cover. Mike’s by the floor, back leaned on the toilet as he goes through his phone. Beverly’s combing pink dye through his hair.

“I really don’t know how you managed to convince me,” Eddie mumbles. “_Again_.”

“Again?” Mike echoes.

“Yes, _again_.”

“Oh, hush,” Beverly laughs. “You love me.”

“Unfortunately.”

“Ouch,” Mike laughs and turns around to look at Eddie. “Dang, you look so cool right now.”

“With half of my hair being pink?” Eddie laughs and Mike laughs with him, shaking his head.

“Oh shit!” Beverly gasps, turning to Mike. “Mike, you are _so_ right!”

“I always am, but please, indulge me, Ms. Marsh.”

“Eddie’s hair should be blonde and pink!”

“What? No, no, no—”

“Strawberry shortcake Eds!”

“Mike, do _not_ encourage her! I’m telling you, do _not_—”

Mike takes a picture of a blurry, pink-haired Eddie inside of his dark bathroom and calls him a cryptic. Beverly opens the lights and takes a picture of a wide-eyed, pink-haired Eddie with her polaroid camera and grins.

“I’m giving this to Richie tomorrow,” she grins, looking at the polaroid photo and smirks at the way Eddie blushes.

“Isn’t that Richie’s camera, though?” he manages to splutter out. Mike snorts at Beverly’s wide eyes.

“Well,” she promptly says, putting the camera back inside her backpack. “He won’t know. I don’t know.”

Eddie’s hair is a neon pink. He kinda hates it.

“Beverly,” he cries out. “I hate it!”

“You look good!” Mike says from beside him. They were laying beside each other on Eddie’s bed. Beverly’s leaning against Eddie’s headboard. Mike’s been saying that for the past ten minutes.

“I know but—”

“You look good!”

“Mike, thank you, but—”

“_You look good_!”

“You look good!” Beverly chants alongside Mike and Eddie laughs, covering his face.

“I hate you guys so much.”

“Just say you look adorable with pink hair!” Mike laughs and Eddie whines. “Bet Richie’s gonna lose his shit.”

“No, he won’t,” Eddie whines, turning to them and peeks through his fingers. “He really won’t.”

“Please,” Beverly rolls her eyes. “Richie literally thinks you look cute in whatever.”

Eddie covers his face again and laughs quietly. “No, he won’t.”

“He will, Eddie,” Beverly reassures him. “I know he will.”

“How?”

Eddie then realizes that he hadn’t told them about what happened last night. It feels like a little secret and he tries to keep his mouth shut. He watches as Beverly purses her lips before looking at Mike, who shrugs at her.

“I just know he will,” Beverly then says after a moment. “I know Richie.”

“I know Richie, too,” Eddie grumbles.

“What Bev’s saying,” Mike cuts in and Eddie turns to look at him. “Is that you should confess to Richie.”

Eddie snorts. “Yeah, right.”

“Yeah, right,” Beverly says, too, “you’re the one talking, Mike.”

Mike splutters and Eddie sits up.

“_What_?”

Mike shakes his head at Eddie. “Shut up, Bev!”

Beverly laughs, leaning her head against the headboard. “Yeah, yeah.”

Eddie pouts at Mike. “You like someone? And you didn’t tell me?”

Mike smiles apologetically at Eddie. “I think you already know who, though.”

“Probably!” Eddie throws his hands up but pouts again. “You were the first one I told that I like Richie!”

Mike opens his mouth to reply when Beverly gasps. “_What_? You said I was the first one you told!”

Eddie blinks. Beverly looks at him in shock. Mike purses his lips.

“That,” Eddie says, “may be true.”

“Eddie!”

Eddie lies back down with a huff and smiles. “I like Richie.”

“Exactly,” Beverly says instead, crossing her arms. “So, go confess to him!”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Stupid boy.”

“I agree,” Mike says, and Eddie turns to him. “You should confess.”

“_You_ should confess,” Eddie pouts. He grins at the way Mike’s cheeks redden and he smirks at him.

“You both should confess.” Beverly rolls her eyes. “Oh yeah! Eddie, let me take polaroid photos of you.”

Eddie turns to her with a confused look. “What? Why?”

Beverly rolls her eyes again, jumping up from the bed and goes to her backpack, lying on the middle of Eddie’s bedroom floor. “For Richie, duh. You know he’d love it.”

Eddie feels his face flush and Mike snickers. “Shu-Shut up!”

Beverly snorts and takes out her (Richie’s) camera. “Bet he’d pin these photos on his locker.”

Eddie whines and covers his face again. “Bev, I swear, shut up.”

“Be my model, Eds!”

Monday morning. Eddie decides on two things:

Number one: he has neon pink hair and he is going to like it.

Number two: he is nervous as fuck.

He didn’t tell Richie of his hair, wanting it to be a surprise and he’s staring at himself on the mirror again. Sonia hasn’t seen his hair yet. So, he’s extra nervous.

_Holy shit_, he thinks, hands grasping tightly on his backpack straps. _Ma’s definitely gonna kill me_.

He fixes his shirt and takes deep breathes. He’d already practiced telling the lie with Beverly and Mike last night. He ruffles his hair again and smiles at his reflection.

Goodbye to one-week blonde Eddie, hello pink-haired Eddie.

As always, Sonia loses her shit.

She drops her mug and Eddie feels too guilty when she stares at him shock.

“_Eddie_,” she shrieks, and Eddie immediately speaks up.

“Ma, I can explain!”

Sonia looks at Eddie in disappointment before she shakes her head. “Go get your lunch, Eddie-bear,” she sighs, and Eddie feels his heart burst at the nickname. “We’ll talk about it later. You’re going to be late.”

Eddie blinks at her in shock. “Wha-What?”

Sonia shakes her head again and moves to get another mug. “I can’t say I’m surprised, Eddie-bear, but, it would’ve been nice if you talked to your mommy first.”

“I’m sorry, ma.”

“It’s okay, bear,” Sonia sighs and turns to him. “Go to school, baby bear. Mommy will still be here once you go home.”

Eddie walks up to her and kisses her cheek. “Thank you, mommy.”

He takes his lunch and puts it inside his bag and turns to Sonia again. “Bye, ma.”

“Take care, Eddie-bear!”

When Eddie walks into school, he instantly feels his nerves blow up inside his stomach and he almost feels like puking. He can feel their stares as he walks up to his locker and he tries to calm his breathing. _You look good, you look good, you look good_, Beverly’s voice echoes in his mind and he stands in front of his locker. He clenches his fists and takes deep breathes. He can practically hear their whispers.

“Holy _shit_!”

He looks up to see Richie standing beside Stanley and Beverly. Richie drops a pile of books.

“Hey!” Stanley shouts. “Those were mine!”

Richie immediately runs towards Eddie and hugs him tight. Eddie laughs.

“Holy fucking shit!” Richie shouts again, pulling away with his hands on Eddie’s shoulders. “What the fuck, Eds! You look fucking amazing!”

Richie gets pulled away and Eddie blinks. He sees Stanley and he grins.

“Hi, Stan,” he grins and Stanley grins back at him.

“Hi, Eddie,” he greets back. Stanley reaches over and ruffles Eddie’s hair, making the both of them laugh. “You look so good!”

“Thanks,” he laughs out and turns to his left when he feels an arm over his shoulders.

“Doesn’t he?” Richie grins when he meets Eddie’s eyes. “The prettiest guy I met, I tell ya!”

Stanley rolls his eyes but his lips form into a soft smile at the red dancing across Eddie’s cheeks. He ruffles Eddie’s hair again and Eddie ducks his head, feeling shy at the attention.

“Watch ya hands, Uris!” Richie says in a British voice, pulling Eddie closer to him. “That’s mah mans ya touching!”

Eddie freezes. Stanley looks unamused. Beverly gasps loudly.

“_What_?”

In class, Richie actually moves his seat so close to Eddie’s that they’re practically touching and Eddie giggles quietly when Richie refuses to move after their teacher reprimands him. Eddie watches in amazement as Richie answers a math problem from last week’s lesson in ease to get ‘approval’ to sit so close to Eddie.

Richie spends the entire math class playing with the back of Eddie’s hair. Eddie tries to push him away but Richie sings songs softly into his ear and he just—he can’t help it, you know?

“Stop it,” he whispers harshly. “I’m trying to answer!”

“Eds, Eds,” Richie whispers back, fingers warm on the back of Eddie’s neck. “That is the easiest one to answer.”

“Smartass,” Eddie bites back, but he moves his paper closer to let Richie see and peeks at him. “Teach me?”

Richie chuckles and leans closer to him. His hand remains at the back of Eddie’s neck and he feels his face heat up. “Do this, Eds,” Richie whispers and points at the formula. “Do the first step for me.”

Eddie’s brain short-circuits. He turns his head and is face to face with Richie. It’s been sunny lately—Richie’s freckles showing more prominently, and his eyes are a pretty brown and his lips are a little chapped and dry and Eddie frowns.

“Your lips are so dry,” he whispers in a nagging tone. “Don’t you know about lip balm?”

Richie snorts. “Looking at my lips, eh?”

Eddie feels a kick on the back of his chair, and it feels like a record scratch at how he quickly pulls away from Richie. He blinks and turns around to see Bill staring at them with an unamused expression on his face.

“Stop bee-being gay,” Bill whispers and Eddie snorts, shaking his head. “Your hair is distr-tract-tracting as it i-his.”

“Don’t listen to him, baby,” Richie whisper-jokes and Eddie’s eyes widen at the pet name. “I love your hair.”

Bill opens his mouth to reply when Mr. Freud’s voice booms from the front. “Mr. Denbrough, Mr. Tozier, Mr. Kaspbrak! Is there anything you want to share with the class?”

Eddie looks at the front and blushes at the look he’s giving them. “Nothing, sir!”

“You’re already lucky, Mr. Tozier,” Mr. Freud sighs and turns to the board once again. “Now, may we please get back to our lesson?”

Richie’s hand doesn’t leave the back of Eddie’s neck and he thinks he spends the whole day with red cheeks and a stuttering voice.

“Do you wanna hang out later?” Richie asks him in front of their locker. Eddie’s putting back some books, the weight of Richie’s shoulder a part of his body now. Richie’s on his right side and he turns to him, Richie already peering down at him with a soft smile and Eddie grins.

“Do you really think I’d say no?” Eddie says softly with a giggle and Richie hums.

“You were my honey and now, you’re my flower,” Richie suddenly whispers, and Eddie elbows him on instinct.

“Shut up,” he murmurs, feeling his face heat up and Richie laughs, ruffling his hair.

“The cutest boy, you are!”

“Shut up!” Eddie giggles and turns to Richie. “I wanna kiss you so bad.”

“Do it, then,” Richie grins, shoulders slacked as he stares at Eddie. Eddie rolls his eyes at him and closes his locker.

“Maybe later,” Eddie grins and starts walking the other way. “C’mon, we have history.”

“We sure do!” Richie laughs, slinging his arm around Eddie’s shoulders and Eddie bites back a grin. “We surely do, my Edward.”

Eddie laughs and tries to reply when Richie speaks up again, “By the way, Bev told me she has a surprise for me. Clue: you. Do you have any idea what it is?”

Eddie groans and covers his face. “I can’t believe she’s gonna do it!”

“What, what?” Richie asks excitedly, pushing Eddie a little as they walk.

Eddie grumbles something under his breath and Richie pushes his hip against his and Eddie turns to look at him with a pout. “We took polaroid photos of me,” he mumbles and looks away with a pout. “The photos are probably so embarrassing! Burn them for me.”

“My, my,” Richie fans himself, using a dreamy voice as he speaks, “pictures of my Eds? Oh my, it sure is getting hot in here.”

“Oh my god,” Eddie laughs, pushing him away yet he’s carried by his push due to Richie’s arm around his shoulders. “Not like that!”

“Oh?” Richie pouts, bug eyes blinking at him pathetically. “Oh, but how shall I live?”

They near their classroom door and Eddie finally pushes off Richie with a laugh. Richie laughs alongside with him and Eddie shakes his head.

“Shut up,” he laughs. “Maybe we’ll take better pictures next time.”

“Next time? Oh my…”

They were at the clubhouse already, yet they haven’t been inside; all seven of them just about to open the door when Beverly shouts and rummages through her bag and takes out the stack of photos. She gives Richie a handful of polaroid photos that Eddie whines about, trying to take it from the other, yet Richie is far too tall and holds it above his hand with cynical laughter bubbling out of him.

“Like a villain,” whispers Ben to Bill, who nods solemnly.

“Don’t make fun!” Eddie cries and Richie traps him by slinging his arm on his shoulders and encages him on his chest. “Richie!”

Stanley lets out a small laugh. “You two look so dumb right now.”

“Now, don’t say that,” Mike scolds lightly. “They’re just idiots.”

“Exactly.”

Eddie gasps and struggles out of Richie’s grip. “I get the hammock!”

“Wai, what—Eds, _no_!”

Richie flips through the photos with Eddie sitting between his legs on the hammock. He places the photos on Eddie’s thigh and Eddie huffs.

Richie flips through the photos with hums and cooing sounds and sometimes, he leans a little closer and whispers, “You look so cute here. My Eds.”

Eddie falls asleep halfway through and feels Richie press a soft kiss on the side of his temple, falling asleep with a soft smile on his face.

(Richie Tozier loves all of the photos but has managed to pick his top three:

  1. The first one that Beverly took—Eddie underneath the hazy bathroom lights, doe eyes staring straight into the camera with lips opened lightly; freshly dyed pink hair still looking a little wet. The photo is even a little blurry.
  2. Eddie with the biggest grin on his face as he lies down on his bed—it seems like Beverly took it from above—hair sprayed around him like a pink halo, freckles outshining the flash; and
  3. The messiest selfie Richie’s ever seen. Mike’s holding the camera, with Eddie beside him and Beverly on Eddie’s side. Their cheeks are squished together; Mike with the biggest grin on his face, cross-eyed; Eddie, cross-eyed with a tongue out; and, Beverly with the softest smile on her face, cheeks pushed up.

Richie keeps the first photo in his wallet, pressing a kiss on it lightly and promises himself to keep the other photos in a small, safe box in his room.

Richie Tozier loves Eddie Kaspbrak with all his fucking heart, man.)

(He also loves his friends with all his fucking heart, man.)

“Do you want to sleep over at mine tonight, Eds?”

“My, what an offer, sir Richard.”

“Dick.”

“Sorry—_my_, what an offer, sir Dick.”

“Eds—I genu—I can’t fucking believe _you_.”

Eddie, looking up at the ceiling, holds Richie’s hand in his and looks at the other with a grin. Richie looks back at him then leans forward a little and kisses the tip of his nose. Eddie lets out a small laugh and laughs a little louder when Richie makes a humming noise and cups his face with his hands. He feels Richie brush a hand on the back of his hair and he smiles big.

“You’re really the cutest,” Richie mumbles. “My cutie Eds. The loveliest. The prettiest. Cute, cute, cute!”

“Stop,” Eddie murmurs and tries to chase Richie’s lips. “My hair is so dry right now.”

Richie lets out a laugh and squishes his head against the pillow. His glasses move and he huffs, crossing his eyes a little and adjusts his head, trying to get them back. Eddie snorts.

“Don’t laugh at me, I’m literally a person with a disability right now,” Richie whines, sitting up and adjusting his glasses. “I hate this! How can we be cute and gay when my glasses keep ruining everything?”

Eddie sits up and cups Richie’s face, squishing his cheeks. “I don’t think your glasses ruin everything,” he smiles, caressing Richie’s cheek. “You are very cute, Richie Tozier.”

“Eddie Kaspbrak,” Richie smiles, like he’s melting and melting. Eddie thinks he is too. Melting like honey. Melting like honey mixed with love. Love, love, love, love! “You are the cheesiest goofball. You’re like my little sunshine.”

“Little,” Eddie pouts. Richie kisses it lightly.

“Yes, although you’re now a pretty flower with your hair,” Richie explains with a grin. “It may be dry as fuck, but you look the absolute prettiest, my Eds.”

Eddie snorts but then he buries his face in Richie’s neck, looping his arms around the other’s neck. Eddie whines softly when Richie laughs, like bells twinkling in his ears, and wraps his arms around Eddie’s waist. Eddie moves a little and puts his legs around Richie.

“My little sunshine,” Richie sings softly against Eddie’s ear. “My sunshine Eds, my cutie Eds, my beautiful Eds. Can I kiss you, my Eddie?”

“Of course you can,” he mumbles against Richie’s neck. “You always can.”

Then, “My Richie.”

“My sweet Eddie!” Richie laughs softly. “How lucky am I?”

“How lucky am _I_?” Eddie muses and presses a soft kiss on Richie’s collarbone. He leans back and smiles at Richie. Richie smiles back at him and it’s—it’s the smile Beverly probably tells him about. Droopy eyes and the softest smiles, pushing his cheeks a little and there’s a small blush going around his cheeks and nose and Eddie just wants to kiss him all over his face.

“My Eddie,” Richie smiles, tilting his head a little. Eddie follows him and they both laugh.

“Have I ever mentioned that you with pink hair is my absolute favourite?” Richie whispers, leaning forward and presses their forehead together. Eddie smiles and closes his eyes.

“Only every hour,” he whispers back, small laughs flowing out of him. His arms tighten around Richie’s neck and Richie’s arms around his waist tighten back.

“Hm,” Richie hums, swaying them softly. “You with colored hair will be the death of me.”

“Don’t die,” Eddie whispers, then he lets out a small laugh. “You’re so sexy.”

Richie groans and thumps their forehead lightly. “Eddie, my love, never say that again.”

“Okay,” Eddie hums. “Richie, my love.”

Richie lets out a small ‘ah’ and turns his head to press a kiss on the side of Eddie’s lips. “My Eddie, don’t say that so casually, you’re making me feel emotional.”

“Richie, Richie, Richie,” Eddie whispers. “You’re my love. You’re my honey. You’re my everything.”

Richie makes a noise of embarrassment and buries his head on Eddie’s neck and the latter laughs.

“My baby, my baby, honey, so sweet,” Richie mumbles, pressing soft kisses. “You’re my honey, too.”

Eddie giggles and kisses Richie’s ear. “We’re honeybees, then.”

“No, no,” Richie hums. “Maybe I’ll bleach my hair, be the honeybee and you’ll be the pretty flower.”

“Shut up.”

Then, “Maybe I should color my hair green next. A leaf. What do you think—no, stop laughing! _Richie_!”

**Author's Note:**

> cut the cameras............ how was it <3 i hope u all liked this baby of mine shes my baby eddie having bleached hair is very personal to me!! dont hesitate to comment n stuff bc i always love that!!! also yes before anyone asks, i intentionally wrote reddie as a confusing couple/no label couple from the start bc thats how i hc them xp also the last part is my favourite ever im joking this fic is my favourite ever i just needed to vent my soft feelings about reddie ok im going now i really hope u enjoyed this i love you a whole bunch <3
> 
> [my twt ♡](https://twitter.com/itminiseries)


End file.
